


Happiness Lies Trapped in Missouri

by SaltwaterJanuary



Series: Misinterpreting Sonic Quotes/Lyrics [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Mishearing Song Lyrics, Silver The Hedgehog Is A Cute Idiot In This, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltwaterJanuary/pseuds/SaltwaterJanuary
Summary: Silver mishears the lyrics to his own song and goes on a quest to find happiness...in Missouri. Oneshot. For fun and stupidity reasons.
Series: Misinterpreting Sonic Quotes/Lyrics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823272
Kudos: 2





	Happiness Lies Trapped in Missouri

_Happiness Lies Trapped in Missouri….._

Silver lied on his couch listening to, well, his own song, (because if you had a theme song, you would totally listen to it a lot). Anyway, he noticed something he hadn't before.

He sat up, quickly. "Wait! Happiness is trapped in Missouri! As in, in the United States?! Wait a minute, if that's true, no wonder no one's been happy since 2006! I've gotta go do something!"

He rose quickly and teleported to Missouri, in the U.S.

"Happiness, where are you? Come out, come out wherever you are!" He looked around for any signs of it. He realized it was harder than he thought.

"Wait! What does happiness even look like?" Seeing a passerby, he decided to ask.

"Hey, do you know what happiness looks like?" he asked the boy. The boy, noticing that a strange creature just talked to him, shrugged and took a picture of the confused hedgehog. "This is going in my collection!" the boy simply exclaimed.

"Of what….?" Silver asked. The boy didn't answer, but ran home to tell everyone.

Silver decided to ask someone else. "Hey, do you know what happiness looks like?"

The woman replied," I don't know, but it's beautiful." (She was an author, and was always thinking of these qualities and forgetting that anthropomorphic animals aren't common). Upon hearing this Silver thanked her and had an...interesting theory.

* * *

"…..And so, I DID find Happiness, and now everyone can be happy again!"

Blaze nodded slowly and turned to Silver. "Umm….I see….."

Silver smiled proudly and picked up this _item_ called Happiness…

It was a flower ( a tulip) which he insisted was beautiful enough to be happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of me being silly while listening to "Dreams of an Absolution". 
> 
> Again, and older, sillier work of mine.


End file.
